I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier - Chapter 1
The first chapter of Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. It opens the story with Yuuna Akashi on the field trip to Kyoto, where she meets Hotaru Kobayashi . Chapter Synopsis During the field trip to Kyoto, Yuuna was placed in a mixed group with Makie Sasaki, a hitherto-unknown student known only by his given name, Claude, and Chisame Hasegawa. Yuuna's bisexual nature is revealed, first by her favorable response to flirtations from her future partner, Hotaru Kobayashi, and second by a situation in which she found herself forced to confess to her romantic interest of the time, who happened to be Makie. Makie rejected Yuuna's confession as gently as she could, which Yuuna has stated is the only reason they remained friends. She did not have to suffer an awkward silence, however, as at that exact moment, Konoka Konoe, who was in the cafeteria as well, was kidnapped by a renegade group of the Kansai Magic Association. Yuuna was the first to respond, pursuing the kidnapper into the lobby of the hotel, where she collided with a hotel staff luggage rack, toppling over the then unbeknownest Stromric. She swiftly recovered and challenged the kidnapper, who summoned a bear and monkey demon to stall her. Negi, Hotaru, and Katerine Bayischerwald, who was along on the trip as a chaperone, arrived at Makie's calling, and Hotaru and Katerine engaged the two demons, allowing Yuuna and Negi to slip past and continue their pursuit. The two tracked the kidnapper to the nearby train station, where Hotaru and Katerine caught up with them, then the four prepared themselves to engage an unknown enemy force. Negi Springfield, first to advance into the station, discovered that the floor had been trapped as a frictionless surface that prevented standard movement. As Negi used his wind magic to disperse the fine particles making up the trap, he was shot by a hidden sniper with a rubber bullet. The enemy then projected an ice barrier to bar the would-be rescuers' path, and Yuuna recognized that the semi-transparent ice would provide not only excellent cover but a good vantage point from which to locate the sniper. Utilizing a travel bag she had taken from the luggage rack, she threw a silver shaving gel can to fool the enemy into believing she was throwing a flashbang grenade, and then dove into cover behind the ice barrier when the enemy looked away to prevent the blindness associated with a flashbang device. From there, she located the position of the sniper and relayed that information back to Katerine, who eliminated the sniper with an expert shot from her MFAR-12C Magnum. Hotaru and Katerine set out to confront the kidnapper before they could escape aboard a train, while Yuuna stayed behind with the injured Negi. With the fighting over and her adrenaline levels abating, the memory of Makie's rejection began to return to Yuuna, causing her distress. Katerine and Hotaru returning without having rescued Konoka compounded Yuuna's negative mood, adding feelings of guilt and failure to the mix. Hotaru comforted Yuuna and made overtures of a potential future relationship, but Negi erased Yuuna's and Hotaru's memories of the events which had occurred, in line with Yuuna's father's wishes that she not be exposed to magic, and the fact that Hotaru was a mundane. This greatly angered Katerine, who promised that if Negi attempted to erase her memory again, she would cut him to pieces and mail him back to England. Following this, Yuuna remained unaware of the rest of the supernatural events that occurred during the field trip, and returned to Mahora Academy, once again, as a mundane. Characters Kansai Magic Association *Chigusa Amagasaki Other Characters *Stromric *Yuuko Akashi }} Category:I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier Chapters